Life After Doyle
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: Emily is back and Spencer and her resume their romance and who knows what will happen in the future? Well they'll find out.


Life After Doyle

A/N: Hey I have been bit by a new story bug and it will be excellent just wait and see. This story is a Reid/Prentiss story because I just adore this pairing.

Chapter One

Emily has been back for a couple weeks and her and Spencer have gotten close again and hopefully nothing else bad happens for a while. What no one knew was that they were secretly seeing each other before the Doyle incidents happened. On this particular day at the BAU there was no cases and nothing to do so Emily and JJ decided to visit Pen in her lair.

**Knock knock**

Penelope: Enter ye!

Emily: Pen it's me and JJ.

Penelope: Come in, come in.

**Penelope opens the door**

Penelope: Hows it going ladies?

**Emily looks at JJ**

JJ: We are bored out of our minds. Is it bad to think that i'd like to kick some unsubs in the ass?

Emily: No! I thought about kicking ass for about 6 months. Paris was boring after a while.

Penelope: Honey you were in the most beautiful place in the universe and you were bored?

**Emily nods**

JJ: We need to get you out of the office and back into living life.

**Penelope claps and giggles mischieviously**

Emily: No, I like spending time with Sergio. Spencer was the best care giver of Serge. **Emily said not noticing her slip up**

Penelope: OMG! Did you just say Spencer and not Reid.

Emily: No I said Reid.

**JJ looks at Penelope and then at Emily**

JJ: Em, you did say Spencer.

Emily: I did?

Penelope: You sure did.

JJ: You know what Pen I have been noticing that Em and Spence have been hanging out a lot more since she came back.

Emily: Yeah, as a fellow science fiction lover!

Penelope: Whateva, I predict a nice coupling between you two?

Emily: Me and JJ?

JJ: No, you and Spence.

Emily: Ok, I'll tell you what happened… last weekend I slept with Spencer and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. He comforted me and didn't make me feel low with all the scars I've recieved from Ian Doyle.

**Penelope and JJ giggle**

Penelope: OMG Emily that's great!

JJ: So do you love him?

Emily: Of course I love him.

Penelope: Really?

Emily: Yes, I'm in love with Spencer Reid and I need to get ready to go home see you on Monday.

**Spencer walks near Penelope's office and overhears**

Emily: Yes, I'm in love with Spencer Reid and I need to get ready to go home see you on Monday.

Penelope: See ya!

JJ: Bye Em!

**Emily opens the door and looks into Spencer's eyes**

Spencer: You love me?

Emily: Yes I do. I have for a while.

Spencer: I love you too, so much Emily.

**They kiss passionately**

Emily: Let's take this at your place.

Spencer: Lets.

**Hotch walks up to them**

Hotch: Before you leave just know that I give the okay for the relationship and I will talk to the head of the bureau if I have to. There will be no more loss to this team!

Spencer: Thanks Hotch that means a lot.

Emily: See you Hotch and thanks for your blessing.

Hotch: See you on Monday!

**Spencer and Emily look at each other and smile**

Emily: Let's take my car. I know where you live anyway.

**Spencer smiles and kisses her on the lips**

Spencer: I sure hope so, you've been hanging out with me for approximately two weeks and years before Doyle happened.

**Emily mock hits his arm and laughs**

Emily: Spencer, should we order take out? Chinese?

Spencer: I'd think we need all the energy we need while making out on my bed.

Emily: Dr. Reid do you think you will get lucky tonight?

Spencer: Well, I know this beautiful woman who kissed me last weekend and then afterwards we made love all night.

Emily: She seems nice do I have competition? **she asks sarcastically**

Spencer: No, I have the best girlfriend in the world.

Emily: Well, I have the best boyfriend.

**Three hours later after watching Star Trek**

Emily: Spencer I think it's time for some making out in your room?

Spencer: Whatever you say Emily.

**They kiss and take off each other's clothing in the hallway to his bedroom**

Emily: **still kissing Spencer** I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my live with you.

Spencer: **breathlessly** Me too. Emily marry me.

Emily: Yes I will marry you. I've been in love with you since I've met you.

Spencer: Oh Emily…let me love you.

Emily: Always Spencer, it's always been you.

**They walk into his bedroom and fall onto his bed and suddenly Spencer drove into Emily's warmth and Emily gasped in pleasure**

Emily: Oh baby, where have you been my whole life?

Spencer: I have to ask you the same question?

**They kiss and move together in a hurried pace**

Spencer: Emily I love you so much! I love being in you and dreamed of doing this everynight while you were in Paris.

Emily: I did too, baby!

**They both begin to climax and they both let go at the same time**

Spencer: That was fantastic!

Emily: I know. Um Spencer do you think we need to get you some condoms?

Spencer: Only if you want to?

Emily: In the future I would love to have a baby with you and if it happens now I would be so happy if I got pregnant before we got married.

Spencer: Do you want a baby?

Emily: Yes. What about you?

Spencer: I would love to see you pregnant with my child.

Emily: Spencer hearing you say that makes me want you again.

Spencer: Well let's get started on round two.

**And they did just that throughout the night and weekend**

End of Chapter One.

…..

**Please review I'd love to get opinions on this story!**


End file.
